


In The Wake Of Saturday

by Applefall



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Death, M/M, blood warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2653760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefall/pseuds/Applefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It can't be real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He's choking, choking on air and sobs and gasps. It can't be real, the image in front of him. There isn't a way it can be real. Yet the porcelain skin and halo of strawberry blond hair is unmistakable. 

He still looks not a day over sixteen, even at twenty one. The only thing wrong is the slit in his throat, blood trickling out of the wound and pooling under him.

It's surreal when Pete drops to his knees, hands roaming. He presses a hand to the wound, but it's too late. He's already gone. His crystal blue eyes have glazed over, pretty pink lips open in a permanent yelp. Pete withdraws the hand and stares at the crimson on his fingers. Patrick's blood stains his fingers.

Pete's breath comes in ragged gasps. This isn't real, and yet Patrick is lifeless in front of him. "Patrick," Pete whispers, voice hoarse. It's not happening, it's not real. But Patrick doesn't sit up and laugh, doesn't smirk as he usually does when he pulls a prank on Pete.

On the ground, in Patrick's lifeless hand, there is a queen of hearts playing card, staring tauntingly up at Pete. On the card, in vaguely familiar handwriting, "Your move."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete finds the voicemail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i wasn't planning on adding anything to this but auskey from tumblr gave me this idea.

He's about to dial 911 when he sees it on his screen.  _One voicemail._ His heart jumps to his throat as he opens it.

The first thing he hears is silence, and then a scream. He feels like he's going to throw up. Pete gasps and chokes, searching for air as he presses his fingers against Patrick's cheeks. They're still wet, tear stained. The scream is loud and long, full of pain and horror. 

There's another scream and Pete flinches, keeling over. "Patrick, Patrick, Patrick," Pete moans, cupping his face. 

 _"Pete, Pete!"_ Patrick screams out from the voicemail. Pete shudders violently, the scream wrenching his heart apart. There's a sob, choking and then a gasping. The choking noises and gasps become fainter and less frequent, until finally,  _"Pete..."_ Patrick manages, and then the gasps stop. Pete's searching for air himself, hands scrambling to clutch Patrick's cardigan. 

" _Patrick,"_ Pete cries, and he slumps over, brushing his fingers over the tears. Pete turns to the broken glasses, shards littering the floor next to Patrick's head. "Oh God, oh god." Pete chokes out. He dials 911 and manages to tell them where he is. In the meantime, he puts his face in his hands and sobs. 

Pete can't get the bloodcurdling screams out of his head, the gasping and choking sobs Patrick made as he fought for his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I torture myself


End file.
